A cloak of emotion
by 8annie81
Summary: Trigon still lives through Raven, whether she's willing to let him or not. How hard is it to control your emotions anyway?


Raven walked through the main room in an orange cloak. She sat on the couch and burped. Beast Boy started laughing. "Nice one Cy-borg Raven?" She picked her ear and flew off. Beast Boy followed but she disappeared around a corner. "Huh… that was weird." He heard crying and Starfire's voice. "Why are you sad friend Raven?"

"If I told you you'd only hate me more!" Beast Boy walked into Starfire's room where she was trying to console Raven who had changed into a blue-grey cloak. "I could not hate you, you are my friend!"

"No you hate me!" Raven flew off in tears. Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Why is Raven feeling the extreme sadness?"

"I…don't know."

Robin ran down the hall. "Wait Raven!" Starfire and beast boy shared a look of confusion before following Robin. A green cloak whipped around the corner. The other three followed. The cloaked figure dashed into the laundry room. They came in to see Raven in her normal blue cloak pressed against the dryer looking frazzled. Robin was the first to speak up." When did you change?"

"Just now." She looked around. "I didn't have any clean blue cloaks."

"Oh well finish what you were telling me."

"What was I telling you?"

"About my stance! How can I fix it?"

"Uh…"

"We were just talking about it! Then you ran off!"

"I believe you are mistaken Robin, Raven was with me discussing the sadness."

"Uh…"

"No way dudes, Raven burped!"

"What?"

A yellow cloak striped past the door followed by Cyborg. "Hey! Get back here with my tools!" Cyborg yelled, running down the hall.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled pursuing Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew after them.

Starfire got ready to fly after them but turned back to Raven. "Are you not coming Raven?"

Raven shook her head. "Uh, right! Be there, go ahead." Starfire's eyes lit up and she flew after her friends, followed shortly by Raven, who flew slower than usual.

Cyborg was in front of Raven who was backed against her door in a yellow cloak. Raven had her hood shadowing her eyes, but she wore a huge grin. "Gimme my tool box Raven!"

She held a toolbox behind her back, smirked, and said, "What toolbox?" Suddenly her door opened and she disappeared inside, seeming to have been grabbed. The door slammed shut. Giggling, shushing, and a loud belch could be heard. Then, Raven in her normal blue cloak opened the door enough to step through.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." A crash came from her room, followed by giggling, snickering, and crying.

Robin raised a brow. "Nothing, huh? Can we take a look?"

"No."

The door started pounding behind her. She held it in place with her back and shoulders, flashing a fake smile. "Who wants to go get pizza?" Raven sighed as multi-colored Ravens fazed through her door and scattered, the yellow one stopping and dropping a toolbox full of bent and broken tools, then ran away cackling.

"My father he-"

"Trigon?"

"He escaped through my mirror and it broke."

"He was in your mirror? I thought we killed him."

"Only part of him..."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"He was still in my mind."

"How did he escape?"

"He used my red manifestation to open the mirror, all my manifestations escaped and the mirror broke."

"Please Raven do tell us, which emotion is the red one?" Starfire asked.

"Rage."

Robin tilted his head up. "We'll stop him. Just like last time."

"But I can't control my emotions." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"You seem pretty calm."

"I geuss." Raven said. Then she started giggling. She clamped her hand over her mouth, but she was laughing so hard it did little to muffle the sound. As quickly as she'd started to laugh she stopped and began to cry. She dried her tears, stood tall and said "Lets go!". She ran down the empty hallway looking determined and stopped, stood there and picked her ear.

"Wha...?" Beastboy mummbled.

Robin rubbed his neck and said "Maybe you should stay here.".

Raven started crying again. "I know you guys hate me!"

"No no we don't hate you! It's just-."

She cried even harder.

"Come with us."

She straightened out and set her face determinedly. "Ok!"


End file.
